Timeless Love
by jayfeather12345
Summary: Hermione has just become engaged when Umbrige appeares, determined to destroy their happiness as they destroyed hers. Hermione is sent back in time, and has the chance to complete her seventh year at Hogwarts. But she is broken hearted, away from everyone she loves. Can any of the Maurauders heal her broken heart?
1. Back In Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series of characters or anything except this plot, form which I gain a little comfort. Please enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter One ~ Back In Time**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking in the scarred grounds of Hogwarts after the battle. Hermione felt more fragile than she ever had before, and scars laced her body. But she also felt elation, and it was making her slightly light headed. Harry had beaten Voldemort! He-who-must-not-be-named was dead!

"You know, I never thought we'd still be alive to see the dawn," Ron commented, taking Hermione's hand. She looked up, and, sure enough, the sun's golden rays were just visible over the pink-stained horizon. It was a breath-taking sight.

"Neither did I," Hermione confessed with a smile. She looked back at Ron, and suddenly the memory of the kiss they had shared in the Chamber of Secrets came rushing back. He was so handsome, with the dawn light behind him, making him glow. It was then that she knew she loved him. She thought she had known all along, really, but seeing him now…

"I'll be back in a minute," Harry said suddenly. Both Ron and Hermione looked at him as he continued, "I need to dispose of this." He held up the Elder Wand and they nodded as he walked away, towards the battlements.

Hermione watched him walk away, and when she looked back at Ron he was down on one knee. She caught her breath, realising what he was about to say.

"When the battle began, I thought I might never see you again, and I realised I couldn't bear it if that happened. If you had died, then I don't know what I would have done. I think I knew this a long time ago, but the battle made me realise that I need to keep close everything – everyone – that I love, because I never want to lose them. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you, and so… will you marry me?" Ron asked, his voice soft as he brought out a ring and held it in the palm of his hand.

"I-I-" Hermione stuttered, lost for words. When she didn't answer immediately, Ron's look hope and his eyes filled with love began to fade. He swallowed.

"I'm sorry, maybe it's too soon, I get that you'll probably have to think about it, it was a stupid idea, I-"

Hermione suddenly threw herself at him, embracing him tightly like she never wanted to let go. "Yes," she whispered in his ear. "I think I've known it for a long time, too – I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and there is nothing I want more than to marry you, so I say yes!"

Ron made a gasping sound like he was trying to breath, and Hermione immediately stepped back, realising she had been throttling him. "You do? You want to marry me?" he asked in a tone of slight disbelief as he stood up.

Hermione nodded, too overcome by emotion to speak as her new fiancé slid the beautiful gold and silver wreathed ring onto her finger. For a moment, they just stared at each other, but then Ron stepped closer to her, and Hermione closed her eyes as their lips met. It was nothing like their previous kiss, which had been full of exhilaration. Instead it was sweet and gentle. Hermione could have stayed like that forever, if someone hadn't coughed behind them. They broke apart, the sheepish smiles on their faces mirroring each other perfectly as they turned to face a black haired boy wearing spectacles.

"Harry!" Ron was the first to speak, a joyful grin upon his face.

"I take it she accepted then?" Harry asked with a grin to match that of his best friend's.

Hermione held out her hand for him to see. "Oh, it's wonderful, isn't it? After all we've been through, we can finally have a happy ending! I'll be married to Ron by the end of the year, and as soon as Ginny finished school next year you can marry her, and we can all live happily every after!" she exclaimed, slightly giddy as tears of joy leaked down her face. She hugged both Harry and Ron at the same time, her spirits soaring. "I still can't believe we're alive, and even though there are losses, life can go on," she whispered to them.

"Yeah, life can go on – that is, it will go on until my mother hears we're engaged. Once we tell her she'll be unstoppable, so we may as well cease to exist at all," Ron said, but his voice was filled with happiness.

The three broke apart as a voice came from behind Hermione. "Yes, yes, that'll do nicely." It was a horribly high, and coldly amused voice, and one that was familiar to all three friends. Before any of them could react, however, a chain was thrown around Hermione's neck and she screamed.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron called out together as Hermione recognised the time-turner. The last thing she saw before she faded was the scratched and aged-looking yet triumphant, toadish face of Dolores Umbridge.

"May you never know happiness again - oh, revenge is sweet," Umbridge hissed gleefully as suddenly Hermione was falling, falling…

* * *

Hermione landed with a sickening thud onto something hard, only it didn't feel like the ground. Forcing open her eyes and feebly trying to raise her wand, she saw someone with messy black hair staring down at her in utter surprise. As the face swum before her, she murmured, "Harry?" before passing out completely.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, Hermione recognised the Hospital wing at Hogwarts, only something seemed different about it. She tried to sit up with a groan, only to fall back onto her pillow as a splitting headache made her cry out. "What happened?" she mumbled to herself, still slightly disorientated.

"I think we'd all like to know that," a kindly voice said, startling her.

"Madam Pompfry!" Hermione gasped as the old matron's face appeared over her. "But… you look younger," she frowned, but relaxed her facial muscled immediately as her headache, which had began to face, increased again.

"Why, thank you dear, but I am not aware we have met before. You don't go to Hogwarts, do you?" the nurse asked as she spread another blanket over the bushy haired girl for extra warmth.

"I just finished my seventh year here..." Hermione murmured.

Madam Pompfry appeared not to have heard her. "Do you remember anything?" she asked as she placed a beaker on the table by the bed.

"No… wait, I – no, I don't think so," Hermione apologised, but it was a lie as the events came flooding back to her. She had been extremely happy. The war had just finished and Ron had proposed to her. Then Dolores Umbridge came out of nowhere and plonked a time turner around her head. She then felt herself falling, until she landed in someone's lap… Hermione closed her eyes. It all seemed so surreal – why would Umbridge have been in the Hogwarts grounds? No, surely that had been a dream. But then she felt the ring Ron had proposed with on her finger. _Oh, Merlin, it actually happened_, she realised. She was engaged, which was great, but she had been sent back in time, which was not so great. The question now was: which time had she been sent to?

Luckily, Madam Pompfry answered that as she bustled about. She gossiped a lot more when she was younger, Hermione found out.

"Not to worry, dear, I'm sure you'll remember soon enough. You don't seem badly injured and you don't have a concussion, although you do have several scars that I've taken care of for you. Poor master Black was so surprised he couldn't speak when you fell out of the sky and landed on him! I've heard there's a first time for everything, but that just proved it – Sirius Black speechless! Even that James Potter couldn't find any words for several moments. I heard it was young master Lupin who came to his senses first and ran off to alert Professor McGonagall. Odd things happen all the time at Hogwarts of course, but usually much later in the year, and more often than not it's Potter and co. causing the trouble! But for it happen only two weeks into the beginning of the year… dear me, whatever is the world coming to? And what with NEWTS and all, they could do with a rest from trouble – they'll need the time to study, of course…" Hermione tuned out of Madam Pompfry's string of gossip then, for she had all the information she needed.

As she lay back, she processed all the information she knew. It was the beginning of the Hogwarts year, and she was in the time of Harry's father and his friends. James and Sirius and Remus (and Pettigrew too, she supposed with disdain) were beginning their seventh year. With a start, she realised she felt slightly younger. Not only had the time turner sent her back in time, but she was the same age as she had been when she should have started her seventh year at Hogwarts!

"Now you're awake, I must send for Professor Dumbledore, if that's all right. He wanted to see you the moment you woke, you see, and I think you're fine apart from a headache, miss…?" Madam Pompfry trailed off, her gaze resting on Hermione.

"Hmm? Oh, Granger. I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hermione was staring up into the familiar, if younger, face of Dumbledore. She guessed he had only recently become headmaster as his beard was that much shorter.

"Ah, good, you're awake – miss Granger, correct?" Dumbledore inquired in a kindly tone. Hermione sat up with difficulty, a dull ache at the back of her head subsiding as she stopped moving, propped up by pillows.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I don't suppose you remember what happened to you?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hermione had told Dumbledore pretty much the whole truth (excluding the bit about the battle) – she had said she was taking a walk with friends when an old enemy had pounced on her and sent her back in time (she had then had to explain time turners, since they hadn't yet been invented), so here she was. At the time she had just 'completed' her seventh year at Hogwarts.

It was impossible for her to get back to her own time, at least at the moment, since the time turner had been destroyed when she landed, so Dumbledore suggested she join the seventh years at Hogwarts for the time being, until they could find a way to send her back to her own time. She agreed, realising she would have a chance to complete her seventh year and take her NEWTS as she had not been able to do in her own time. Dumbledore had decided against telling the whole school about her predicament; instead, she would tell people that she had been home schooled in America. Her parents had wanted her to finish her schooling in England with good qualification, however, so they had sent her to Hogwarts. Since they got the term date wrong, they realised Hermione would never make it to school in time so they got their house-elf (Hermione had blanched at the thought of this) to apparate her to Hogwarts. Unfortunately the elf got the co-ordinates a bit wrong, so she ended up falling from a great height, and it was lucky she landed on Sirius because had he not broken her fall she would most probably be dead.

This was the story she was to stick to like glue, because should anyone find out the truth the results might be disastrous.

* * *

It was a couple of days later, and Hermione had been told it was a Monday. She was completely healed (Madam Pompfry hadn't found the MUDBLOOD scar on her arm, she had kept it well hidden) and Dumbledore had thought there was no better time to introduce her to the school.

"Miss Granger? Are you ready?" came Dumbledore's jolly voice from the entrance to the infirmary.

"As I'll ever be," Hermione nodded, jumping off the bed. She was dressed in a school uniform lent to her by the school, since she had no money with which to buy her own. Dumbledore had kindly decided to let her stay free of any charge that she might have had to pay for uniform, books etc. since he could not just turn her away into a world she knew little about with no money.

"Good, good. Now remember, stick to your story," Dumbledore reminded her as he led her off the Great Hall, where breakfast was being served. "I shall try to find a way to send you back to your own time, but until then you shall be in Gryffindor, as you have informed me this was the house you were originally sorted into, and I see no reason to resort you. Ah, here we are. Shall we?" he asked as they reached the doors to the Great hall.

Hermione gulped nervously and nodded, unconsciously stroking the engagement ring on her finger that she hadn't been able to bear taking off. "Let's do this." The doors swung open, and Hermione walked forward slowly with Dumbledore as heads turned towards her. This was it. There was no going back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter was basically giving you the background information, which may have been slightly boring but nessecary. The next chapter will have much more action, I promise! Please review!


	2. The Marauders

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~ The Marauders ~**

Hermione held her head high as she followed Dumbledore through the Great Hall. She felt herself shake under everyone's stares and tried not to notice as the whole hall fell silent. Dumbledore indicated that she wait next to him as he made the announcement to the whole school.

"I expect you're all wondering who this is," the headmaster began, nodding at Hermione. "Her name is Hermione Granger and she arrived a couple of days ago in a rather surprising manner…"

As he went on to explain the story the two of them had fabricated Hermione felt her eyes wandering around the hall, until they focused on one face in particular. She caught her breath as she realised she was staring at James Potter, Harry's father. He was the mirror image of his son, with the same unruly hair, glasses, and handsome features. He caught her gaze and she looked away quickly, tuning in to the end of Dumbledore's speech:

"She is a seventh year and will be in Gryffindor. Now, I expect you all want to finish your breakfast in peace." The headmaster stepped down and nudged Hermione in the direction of the familiar looking Gryffindor table so he himself could return to the teachers table overlooking the hall.

Hermione hesitated a moment until a friendly looking seventh year Gryffindor girl waved her over. As Hermione hurriedly took her seat next to her, she saw that the girl was extraordinarily pretty, with long red hair and friendly green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," the girl introduced herself. "Hermione, right?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, taking a piece of toast. The noise level in the Great Hall had risen again, and she was no longer the centre of attention, so she wasn't sure why her hand was shaking.

"These are my friends, Alice Leavanny and Alexandria Co'earth, or Lexi as she likes to be known," Lily introduced a pretty, dark haired girl next to her and a blonde girl with blue eyes on the opposite side of the table. "So you've never been to school before?" Lily inquired, helping herself to a croissant.

Hermione was glad Lily was taking over the conversation, because she was stunned into near silence when she realised she was talking to Harry's mother. _How ironic,_ she thought, _that Harry would have killed for a chance to speak to his parents and here I am, wishing I was back in my own time. I should be glad of the chance to do my seventh year and meet so many people I've heard a lot about._

"Oh, umm, yes," Hermione stammered, brushing her bushy, brown hair out of her face. It had thinned a bit since first year but was still extremely annoying. "I mean no, I've not been to school before. I was home schooled in America, like Professor Dumbledore said. When my parents told me they wanted to send me to school I was nervous but also excited, yet sad at leaving them over in America," she explained, warming up.

"If you've never been to school before, then does that mean you've never had a boyfriend?" Alice asked curiously.

Hermione smiled slightly, thinking of Viktor Krumm. _Did Viktor even count?_ "No, I've never had a boyfriend," she answered. _But I do have a fiancé_, she added privately, thinking warmly of the ring hiding under the table on her finger.

"Ohh, we have to remedy that!" Lexi grinned. There was a twinkle in her eye, like she was preparing for a challenge.

"Lexi, let Hermione settle in first, at least!" Lily rolled her eyes at her friend and Hermione smiled at her gratefully.

"Did I hear someone mention boyfriend?" came an all-too-familiar voice. Hermione swivelled round on the bench, half-expecting to see Harry, but or course it wasn't him - it was James.

"Go away, Potter. We weren't talking about you," Lily sniffed. Hermione was surprised at her rudeness; Lily had been very nice to her. But then she remembered Harry telling her Lily had started by hating James, only to fall for him sometime in seventh year.

"Aww, don't be like that," James said, his hair flopping in his face in a manner any other girl would have deemed adorable, but Lily just turned away.

"Aren't you even going to introduce us – oh, wait, we already met, didn't we?" Hermione glanced up to see Sirius Black looking down at her. She felt a flush rising to her cheeks. He was extremely handsome, with a mischievous look about him.

"If you can call that a 'meeting'," she replied, remembering that it was this handsome marauders lap she had fallen onto.

"I believe I know your name, so I think it counts," Sirius said.

"Pah. Dumbledore just introduced me to the school; everyone knows my name," Hermione pointed out, remembering just in time that she wasn't supposed to know his. "I don't know yours though, so I say it doesn't count."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, seemingly impressed. "Sirius Black," he introduced himself properly, offering her his hand. Hermione looked at it dubiously. "I won't bite," he laughed, and she took it with a smile.

She felt much more relaxed now; their banter was similar to how she would speak with Ron and Harry. She felt a sudden wave of homesickness as she remembered their names. _Stop it – you are home, just at a different time to them_, she told herself firmly. To Sirius, she added in a more serious tone: "I hope I didn't hurt you when I…?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm not in the least bit sore, don't worry. You're surprisingly light," he waved away her concerns.

"Be that as it may, you should have heard him yelp as you landed," cut in another familiar voice. It was Lupin – or Remus, as she supposed she should call him. "I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."

Sirius scowled at his friend. "I was surprised, that's all."

"Anyway," Lily broke in, bringing Hermione's attention away from the boys. "Those four – Black, Remus, Peter Pettigrew, and Potter – call themselves the Marauders and are the four most annoying boys in the entire school," she said, standing up. "Well, not Remus so much, or Pettigrew, I suppose, but certainly Black and Potter. It's time for class now, excuse us," the redhead pushed past Potter and strode away, pulling Hermione after her. Alice and Lexi hurried to catch up.

* * *

"I take it you don't like James and Sirius then?" Hermione asked Lily as they walked to Transfiguration.

"Like them? She hates them, especially James," Lexi informed Hermione. Leaning over to whisper in her ear, she added, "I think she likes James secretly, but I can't get her to admit it. I swear they will be together by the end of the year, though. They would make such a cute couple!"

Hermione laughed and Lily glanced at them suspiciously. Before she could say anything, however, they had arrived.

"Ah, you must be Miss Granger," came Professor McGonagall's voice from the front of the room as Hermione entered with her new friends. "Professor Dumbledore warned me of your arrival. I understand you have never attended school before, and therefore are not used to how we do things." The professor looked around the room until Hermione saw her eyes rest on Remus, who was sitting by himself (James and Sirius had a desk together just behind him, and Pettigrew didn't seem to be in the class). "Why don't you sit next to Mister Lupin, I'm sure he will help you with anything you need," she suggested.

Hermione nodded and headed over to him, glancing once at Lily, who took her seat next to Alice, with Lexi sitting by a girl she didn't know a desk along.

"Hello Hermione – I can call you that, right?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded, still finding it hard to think of Lupin as 'Remus' – it felt too strange after calling him 'professor' for a whole year. She tried not to dwell on how he had died in her own time.

"Today we will be transforming rabbits into hats. The type of hat I will leave up to your imagination, but should it reassemble a rabbit in any way you will have a lot of homework to do. By next lesson I expect you to be able to transform it whilst it is moving, and without speaking the incantation," Professor McGonagall said, gesturing for them to start as soon as she had finished handing out rabbits.

"Transforming it into a hat shouldn't be too hard," Remus commented, putting one hand on his rabbit to stop it jumping off the desk. "But transforming it completely whilst it's moving and saying the incantation in our heads? That could prove tricky."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed absently, pointing her wand at her own rabbit. Without saying anything out loud, she cast the spell and it morphed into a green-and-white top hat. She had done it without thinking, and now wished it had become some other kind of hat, for it was the exact same hat Ron had been wearing to the Quidditch World Cup, and she felt close to tears when she remembered Ron, as she might never see him again.

"Wow, well done!" Remus's exclamation brought her back to the present. "That's amazing! You did it first try without speaking, as well. You must have had a brilliant teacher in America. But why point your wand like that? I always find it easier to do it like this…"

* * *

At the end of Transfiguration Hermione walked with Lily to Potions, as Alice and Lexi had Muggle studies instead. "So, you seemed to be getting on quite well with Remus," Lily commented as the walked. Hermione shrugged.

"He's really interesting to talk to. He actually understands what I'm saying when I speak about the theory behind spells. My friends – my friends in America, I mean – always seem to tune out of the conversation whenever I start talking about anything too complicated, but Remus seemed genuinely interested," Hermione defended herself. She realised where Lily's thoughts were headed and inwardly shuddered. A relationship with Remus would be just too weird – he had been her DADA teacher at one point, for Merlin's sake! _But he's your age now_, said a sly voice inside her head. _Urgh, I'm engaged! I can't, I _don't _like Remus! Not like that, anyway_, she told herself firmly.

After potions, where she worked with Lily and hadn't had much chance to speak with Remus, the pair were heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room before lunch to deposit their things when Remus came hurrying up to them.

"Hey, Hermione! I wondered if you might like to come and have lunch with me – to continue out earlier discussion," Remus said hurriedly, looking slightly nervous without his other three friends behind him.

"Oh –okay," Hermione agreed, ignoring the smug look on Lily's face.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll take those back to the Common Room for you," Lily offered, taking the books out of Hermione's arms.

* * *

"What do you think about Thatchetts theory: if you-" Remus was saying to Hermione as they sat on opposite sides of the Gryffindor lunch table, talking over lunch that they had just finished. Hermione saw a gleam in his eyes that was not so different to the one that lit up her eyes when she was talking about a subject she loved.

"Hey Moony, we wondered where you'd got to," Sirius said, ruffling Remus' head as he strolled up with James and Pettigrew.

Hermione stifled a laugh as Remus reached up a hand to smooth down his normally straight brown hair and smack Sirius' hand away.

"Honestly Moony, is that all you ever think about – work? If you want to charm a girl, don't bore her with talk of dusty old books and ancient characters. Haven't Padfoot and I taught you anything?" James sighed dramatically, sliding onto the bench by his friend.

"Hey! Discussing work and 'dusty old books' is not boring," Hermione cut in, deciding to ignore the comment about 'if you want to charm a girl…'. "Anyway, I have loads of work to catch up on, from the two weeks of school I've missed. I might see you later, Remus," Hermione excused herself, getting up.

As she was walking away, she heard James mutter to Remus, "Well, well, well, it looks like you've found a kindred work spirit at last – other than Evans of course. Still, I'll be surprised if she wants to meet you again, seeing as you were going on and on about Thatchetts theory or whatever."

Hermione made a snap decision upon hearing than and turned round, heading back to the boys. "Umm, actually Remus, I was wondering if you could possibly come with me to the library and help me to understand everything I missed?" she asked sweetly, noting the sharp look Sirius gave her in satisfaction.

"Come now, surely you don't want to spend all lunch in the library?" Sirius cut in before Remus could reply. He looked straight at Hermione as he continued, "We could show you around Hogwarts – it's easy to get lost if you don't know your way," he offered. Hermione hesitated, trying to read the real meaning in his words. He had realised she had only said that to Remus because of what she had heard James say, so he was challenging her. _Well, two can play at that game_.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but as much as I would _love_ to explore Hogwarts with you, I really do have to catch up on all my work," Hermione answered the dark haired Marauder innocently.

"Well, another time then," Sirius replied unfazed, without missing a beat. Hermione had to force a smile off her face as she walked away with Remus. His quick remarks were certainly a contrast to Ron's slow ones. But thoughts of Ron wiped the smile off her face. She hardly listened to Remus as he explained all about Hill Stones, instead letting homesickness submerge her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please tell me what you think! I will include Sirius' POV in the next chapter, and possible Remus' as well, but I'm not sure yet. Please tell me what you think!


	3. Dolores Umbridge

**Disclaimer:** I (sadly) don't own the Harry potter series or Hogwarts or anything really.

* * *

**Chapter Three **

**~ Dolores Umbridge ~**

For the rest of the week, Hermione's days pretty much followed the pattern of Monday, with her working hard in lessons and either Lily or Remus (or both of them) 'helping' her catch up. The only thing different was that Sirius didn't make an appearance again. Hermione didn't know why this made her feel slightly sad, but she had a theory that it was because Sirius had seemed like a person with which Hermione could finally have a witty conversation with.

Still, all thoughts of Sirius were far from on her mind as she woke up on Saturday. She had had another nightmare and woken up at about four in the morning with tears streaming down her face. She had cast the _Muffliato_ charm around her bed the night before so no-one would hear her. She had nightmares pretty much two out of every three days, or that's what she had figured from her nightmares in the past week, and every time she woke up extremely early and couldn't get back to sleep.

Now it was seven thirty in the morning and Hermione was curled on her bed, staring at the engagement ring Ron had given her. She had already removed the _Muffliato_ spell but was still surprised to hear a voice call her name.

"Hermione, there's s-s-someo-o-one waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs," Lily said, yawning, as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Hermione uncurled herself and stared at her friend, and then realised several other girls were stirring at the sound of vigorous knocking.

"Who is it?" she asked. Judging by Lily's appearance, whoever it was had woken her up and she did not look happy about it as she crept back to her bed.

"Dunno, but whoever it is had better watch out when I'm awake. Anyhow, I'm gonna try and get some more sleep. It is Saturday after all..." Lily's words slurred together as she fell back asleep.

Hermione watched Lily for a moment, envious of her undisturbed sleep, but then a loud knocking on the door at the bottom of the girls stairs made her leap off of her bed and pull a dressing gown on. She slipped on a pair of slippers she had borrowed from the infirmary and ran for the steps before whoever it was could knock again.

"Hello...?" Hermione stifled a yawn as she opened the door.

"Granger!" squeaked a voice which Hermione had hoped never to hear ever again in her entire life.

"Pettigrew," she wrinkled her nose, which was most unlike her. Sure enough, standing there shivering in his pyjamas was Peter Pettigrew, the scrawny boy who reassembled the rat he so often transformed into and who would betray James and Lily Potter in the years to come. "What do you want?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Uh," he mumbled, clearly intimidated by her stiff posture and unwelcoming tone. "R-remus wanted to s-study with you later..." he muttered, sniffing like he had a cold.

"Could Remus not have waited until a reasonable time in the morning and then come to ask me himself, instead of waking nearly my whole dorm by making you knock on the door like your life depended on it?" Hermione replied tartly. Actually, she wouldn't have minded if it had been Remus standing there instead of Pettigrew, as she knew it wasn't good for her to dwell on her memories too much in case she dived into them so deep she didn't re-emerge. _However, the other girls in my dormitory might have something to say to me later about the early hour, and the visitor wasn't even worth it, _she thought in disgust.

"Ah, but his life does depend on it." Hermione looked up sharply to see Sirius, fully clothed, swing an arm around the Pettigrew's shoulders.

"What?" Hermione asked, thrown by his sudden appearance.

"It is never a good idea to make Moony angry. James and I found that out the hard way. Nice dressing gown, and matching slippers, I see," Sirius smirked.

Hermione felt herself going red. She glanced down at herself and grimaced. She had been trying to convince herself it was just plain, that no-one could see the pink and red hearts adorning the gown, or the fluffy bunnies embroidered onto the slippers each with a heart for a nose. "This was all Madam Pompfry could find," she defended herself, feeling even more awkward since he was properly dressed in Quidditch robes. "Anyway, why the early hour?" she asked quickly, trying to recover some self dignity at least.

"It's not me who schedules the team practises," Sirius told her. _Of course! He has Quidditch practise. Wow, I must be more tired than I thought_. "If you want to talk with the captain about moving the practises to a later time in the day, then James is who you need to speak with."

"Why should I care about Quidditch practise?" she asked, staring hard at Pettigrew when he appeared to stand on his own foot by accident and fall over. Sirius rescued him, pulling him back upright, and it took all of Hermione's willpower not to pull Sirius away from him.

"_Because_ it's Quidditch practise Remus wants you to watch with him," Sirius said slowly, like she was stupid.

"Well I s'pose I may as well since I'm up, and – wait, oh-I'm-so-stupid!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, slapping her forehead.

Sirius cocked his head to one side. "I have to agree with you there, you do seem particularly slow this morning," he commented after appearing to think about it.

Hermione, feeling a sudden surge of tired anger, slapped him. She didn't know why, it was just something she'd done on impulse, and the moment she had done it, she regretted it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she mumbled, tumbling as Sirius, who hadn't even flinched, reached out a hand to steady her as he had done Pettigrew (who, after seeing that Hermione was capable of slapping Sirius and apparently getting away with it, had retreated to a safe distance).

"You call that a slap?" Sirius asked scornfully. "I barely even felt it."

Hermione shook her head, blinking rapidly as her knees collapsed so Sirius had to support her whole weight – which wasn't much, but she still felt rather embarrassed afterwards.

"Well I doubt you can do any better," she slurred. Sirius looked at her hard, probably wondering if she was pretending or if she had actually collapsed. He seemed to realise her actions were genuine and picked her up and carried her to a sofa in the common room. Putting her down, he looked at her with a frown.

"You're on, but perhaps another time. For now, maybe you should just rest. I'll go tell Remus you can't meet him, and then Wormy can probably take you to the Hospital wing. I'd take you myself, but I'm late for practise as it is," Sirius apologised.

It was the mention of Wormy that roused her. "No! I'm fine, I can come!" Hermione rolled off the sofa and Sirius had to jump back to avoid getting his feet squashed. She staggered to her feet, and Sirius watched as she tried to make her was over to the portrait hole without falling over anything else.

"Maybe we should help?" Hermione heard Pettigrew ask Sirius.

"No. If she's determined to damage her health further then who am I to stop her?" he said coldly. Hermione guessed it wasn't often that he offered his help and then that person (especially a girl) refused his help. Just as she reached the portrait hole, she began to feel slightly better, like her legs had finally woken up, when Sirius added, "Hermione? Do you really intend to wander about the school in your dressing gown and slippers?"

Hermione paused, and then turned slowly to face him. Her pale features were fixed in a mask of determination. Slowly, without speaking, she walked with dignity holding her head high towards the girls dormitory. Unfortunately she tripped over her own feet just as she reached the stairs, and glared back at Sirius lest he smile, but his face remained neutral. It was only when she was half-way up the staircase that she hears his laughter loud and clear.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

I didn't have to wait long in the common room for Hermione to reappear, this time dressed in a simple, plain robes, no doubt also courtesy of Madam Pompfry. It was neither flattering nor unflattering – not that I was looking. I did notice how much of a mess she looked, though. Her face was pale and there were noticeable bags under her eyes. Her hair was really, really bushy and stuck out at odd angles, like she hadn't brushed it in ages. Still, she managed to walk, if slightly wobbly, without falling over. When she once more headed for the portrait hole, I followed her, beckoning to Wormy to come as well.

"Are you planning to follow me everywhere?" Hermione asked stiffly as I trailed her, walking always a couple of steps behind her.

"Actually I was heading for the Quidditch pitch, where I have an extremely important strategic meeting plus intense practise, but I thought it might be more fun to follow a zombie look-alike round the school at her leisure as she walks at the pace of a snail," I replied, lacing my voice with sarcasm.

Hermione was silent again until we finally got outside, where she then headed for the stands without a backwards glance.

"You know Wormy, she should be thankful that I put up with her. If I hadn't taken the time –which I don't even have - to make sure she didn't collapse and publically humiliate herself, she could have done herself serious injury. Honestly, what in the world are girls coming to?" I complained to my faithful companion.

Hermione puzzled me, to say the least. She was obviously bright and capable of taking care of herself, so why did she still need Remus to help her with work she had no trouble with in class? And why was she so tired? And I wasn't sure her story about living in America and not having been to school before completely worked. If she was American, how come she had a British accent? There were a lot of strange things about Hermione that didn't add up, but something about her made me want to know more.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hermione reached Remus without collapsing, but she was fuming at the cheek of Black. How dare he offer help when she could manage perfectly well by herself? Still, she had to admire his determination – even when she felt sure she would collapse he said and did nothing, letting her struggle on by herself.

"Good morning Hermione," Remus greeted her. Hermione nodded at him, sinking into a chair next to him.

"No offense meant, but you don't look too good. If you were tired you shouldn't have let Peter wake you," Remus told her, shuffling a sheaf of paper.

"As if I had any choice but to get up and answer the door with Pettigrew hammering on it every five seconds, waking all my dorm-mates who made me go and answer it to give them some peace," Hermione snorted. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry Remus, I'm just really tired – not because of Pettigrew but because I was already awake, and didn't get much sleep last night," she explained. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you don't look to good either."

"Anyway, we should focus on transforming the moving targets," Remus said swiftly, taking out his wand.

For the next few moments we worked quietly, practising summoning the rabbits and turning them into perfect hats without so much as a word. Hermione kept her eyes determinedly on her work, making sure to ignore the Quidditch players, especially one Quidditch player in particular.

"Right, I think we're ready to try a moving target now," Remus said, a scruffy, faded sunhat perched jauntily on his head. Hermione stared at him for a moment before erupting into laughter. He looked so comical; she couldn't help herself any longer.

"What?" Remus asked, confused. Hermione gestured desperately to his hat, stuffing her fists in her mouth to try and stop herself laughing (needless to say, this failed). For some reason, she always laughed more easily when she was tired. A look of recognition flitted across the Marauder's face. "You think this is funny?" he questioned. By this time, Hermione was bent over double in her seat, so she didn't notice the wand Remus pointed at the sensible, pointed witches hat she sported. The incantation was soundless so Hermione only realised something was wrong when she felt the hat on her head expand.

"W-what?" she straightened up, the laughter gone from her face as she reached up and took the hat of her head. What she saw made her start giggling again along with Remus, who started laughing at the ridiculousness of out hats. It was a giant Easter bunny hat, with tiny, fluffy (manufactured, not real) bunnies spread over every square inch of the hat. She replaced it on her head and aimed her wand at Remus. "Y-you so as-as-asked for thi-is," she spluttered, her wand shaking as her body was trembling with laughter. Somehow, she managed to aim straight and the spell hit Remus' hat, transforming it into an old fashioned, too-big jester hat with three extra long, squishy points laden with bells. It drooped down over his eyes so he couldn't see, but he aimed his wand at her all the same.

Two hours later both Hermione and Remus were collapsed on the floor of the Quidditch stands, thoroughly worn out, but still laughing, which is how James and Sirius found them when they came off the Quidditch Pitch.

"Moony? Is that you?" James voice sounded above the pair in surprise.

Remus looked up guiltily. "J-James!" he stammered. "We were just practising Transfiguration charms..."

"Hermione, is this your doing? Did you change Remus from a study freak into a stammering wreck?" James asked her as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Er..." she hesitated.

"Well, I think it's an improvement," Sirius observed.

"Hey!" Remus protested indignantly, also getting to his feet.

"We were just having fun," Hermione shrugged.

"Fun? Fun? Did you hear that, Prongs? Moony's added a new word to his dictionary!" James gasped in shock.

"I heard, but I think I'm dreaming. Moony and fun have never been in the same sentence before," Sirius agreed, making his eyes go wide.

"It just shows what the company of a girl can do to a guy. Seven years with us, and Remus never lifts even a finger to join in out pranks, and a couple of hours with a girl and he's rolling on the ground from laughing," James said, shaking his head.

Hermione looked at her watch. "We should go in for breakfast before they clear it away," she suggested, starting to walk away. She tried to turn a deaf ear to their teasing but couldn't help a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth which Sirius didn't fail to note.

"We'll see you in the hall," Remus told his friends hurriedly as they seemed about to protest, and he caught Hermione up. "Eh, sorry about them," he muttered to her. "They like to joke a lot."

Hermione glanced at him. "But its true, isn't it? That you never join in any of their pranks, and you hardly ever get a detention whereas they hardly ever don't have a detention?" she asked, the previous two hours forgotten as they walked towards the Great Hall.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Have you been talking to Lily?" Hermione shook her head. "Yeah, I suppose. I just don't see the point of getting into trouble for a few seconds of enjoyment," he told her in answer to her question. "Why?"

"I know I'm still new to Hogwarts and I don't know you – any of you – that well, but it just seems strange that someone as hardworking as you would hang around with two jokers like Sirius and James – and why you put up with Pettigrew, too," she commented, genuinely wanting to know.

Remus stopped walking and turned to face her. "You're not they only one to wonder that," he told her. "I suppose its because James and Sirius have been there for me when no-one else has, and Peter, too. Why do you call us three by our first names and Peter by his surname?" he questioned.

Hermione hesitated. They were walking again and had just reached the Great Hall. "I don't know him as well as you," she said evasively. "Oh, there's Lily and Lexi – I'll see you later," she said swiftly and hurried off, leaving Remus staring after her.

* * *

"Hey Lily, Lexi," Hermione said brightly as she sat down.

"Where were you?" Lexi asked as she buttered her crumpet. "We couldn't find you anywhere when we woke up."

"Sorry," Hermione apologised. "I was practising Transfiguration with Remus. We had to get up early because that's when Quidditch Practise was, and Remus is busy for the rest of today."

"Ah, so you were with Remus," Lily grinned.

"It wasn't like that," Hermione countered, thinking of the fun they had had with a smile. "It was just practise, nothing more. Where's Alice?"

"She's sitting with Peter. He wanted her to help him with his Charms work," Lily told her, flicking through _The Prophet _brought to her by a tawny owl.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know why she bothers with him, really. I mean, he's a bit weird if you ask me," Lexi confided.

"Just because he's not as handsome as some boys," Lily huffed. "It's not all about looks, you know."

"Talking about handsome boys, what's up with you and James?" Lexi asked eagerly as Hermione tuned out of the conversation, looking around for Alice worriedly. She couldn't bear the thought of her newfound friend anywhere near that traitor.

As her eyes drifted around the busy hall, she saw someone that made her blood run cold. A horribly familiar, younger, toad-faced, pink robed witch was trotting towards her.

"You must be Hermione Granger. I'm Dolores Umbridge," the witch introduced herself upon reaching Hermione, who shivered. "I've heard a lot about you, how clever you are. My, from all the reports I've been receiving I would expect you to be in Ravenclaw with me!" she exclaimed with a tittering laugh as she held out a hand.

"I'd rather die," Hermione replied coldly, standing up and ignoring the extended hand. This was the cause of her internal misery, the evil woman who had sent her back in time, away from her friends and family...not that her family even knew who she was. These thoughts brought fresh tears to her eyes and she screamed suddenly, "Why don't you just leave me alone!" and then ran out of the hall, barely stopping her shaking hands from firing a hex behind her..

"That's some temper," Sirius whistled softly as she left, having witnessed the whole scene. "Wonder what Umbridge did to her?"

"That was brilliant!" James grinned. "Look at Umbridge's face!" Umbridge was staring after Hermione in shock, her hand still limply extended.

But Remus was staring after Hermione with worry etched onto his studious face. "Whatever Umbridge did, it must have been bad. I'm going to see if Hermione's okay," he told his friends, running after her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, but I wanted to update _something_ after a week away from my beloved computer while I was in Germany. Please tell me what you think!


	4. School Trip

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot, nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**~ School Trip~**

Hermione had returned to her dormitory late last night. She had heard Remus looking for her but avoided him, not wanting to explain herself. She had collected her thoughts and decided to tell everyone that she knew a girl in America who looked like Umbridge who had been really mean to her so she had freaked and over-reacted. This would mean a public apology to Umbridge, which made Hermione shudder, but at least she could protect her secret.

Her room mates had already gone down to breakfast the next morning when Hermione got up, and she was glad they had let her alone. She dressed quickly and ran (or rather, walked fast – 'no running in the corridors!') down to the Great Hall. She slipped in quietly so no-one noticed her until she walked up to Umbridge.

"Hi, Umbridge, I'm really sorry about yesterday," Hermione said quickly as the other girl turned towards her with an expression of distaste on her young, toady face which soon dissipated as she heard Hermione's apology. "I mistook you for someone else, a pretty girl I knew in America. We didn't really get on, as I'm sure you guessed," she forced a pretty realistic laugh. The flattery had almost chocked her on its way out of her mouth but she just about managed. "So maybe we could put this behind us and become friends?" she offered, holding out her hand and trying not to flinch when Umbridge took it.

"Of course I forgive you," Umbridge smiled a sugary smile. "Everyone makes mistakes, and I expect you're slightly unsettled, given your sudden arrival in a strange country," she giggled lightly. By this time everyone had ceased chattering and was staring at them. "And please, call me Dolores," she added.

"Great! And you can call me Hermione. Well, I'll see you later," she pasted a grin on her burning face and returned to the Gryffindor table to take her seat next to Lily, ignoring the murmured comments spreading across the hall.

"Wow, what was that all about?" Lexi asked the second she was seated.

"I thought I should apologize for mistaking her for someone else. I over-reacted, she hadn't done anything wrong." The words almost stuck in her throat and she quickly put half a croissant in her mouth to exclude herself from the conversation.

"Are you okay though? It takes some courage to go and apologize, especially to Umbridge, in front of the whole school," Alice said, setting her spoon down by her almost empty bowl.

"Mm fmme," Hermione mumbled, trying not to open her mouth too much. Chomping hard, she swallowed and asked in a clearer voice, "What do you mean, especially Umbridge?"

Alice, Lexi and Lily all exchanged looks.

"Well, Umbridge isn't really that popular with Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's, however she is head girl, so we have to tolerate her," Lily explained, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"It's like this: Umbridge likes throwing her weight around and is always being patronising towards Hufflepuff's and undermining them, simply because their House takes all the children who fit in nowhere else. And us Gryffindor's resent this, but we can't do anything. Whenever we complain she manages to somehow clear her name. We suspect the Slytherin's help her keep a clear record as she is like them in many ways and often supports their views. Also, she is very clever, being in Ravenclaw, and is a bright witch, hard to beat in a duel. Basically, she is unstoppable," Lexi explained in detail.

"Although that doesn't stop certain-" (here, Lily shot a look further down the table to where the Marauders were seated) "-people from pulling pranks on her that gets everyone in her sight at the time in trouble," the redhead added.

"Oh," was all Hermione said, but in her mind she was thinking _I guess even at school Umbridge had a mean nature and a desire to be in charge. Maybe it was even being head girl that inspired her to aim for higher?_

Before they could say anything else, however, a low, commanding yet jolly voice rang out bringing immediate silence to the hall. "Now, if I could just take a few moments of your time before you go to lessons, may I remind the seventh year of the letters that went out at the end of last year concerning the annual school trip."

Hermione listened to Dumbledore in surprise. She had not, of course, received a letter, but she was shocked that in all her years at Hogwarts in her own time she had never heard of or read about a seventh year school trip.

"With the seventh year gone for a month, the sixth year will have a tempory head girl and head boy to fill their places whom I shall announce later this week, the day before the departure of the seventh year, but otherwise things shall continue as normal, with the sixth year becoming the oldest year during their absence. I would remind the seventh year that they should pack before Friday, as we will want to depart promptly the following day," Dumbledore paused and then added, "Oh, and please could Hermione Granger come to see me in my office immediately? Thank you and have a good day, toodlepip!" And with that the young headmaster hopped of his mini stage and chatter once again broke out all over the hall. Hermione guessed most years were wondering about which sixth years would fill the places of the seventh year head boy and girl, but her own year were discussing the trip.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Lily, who had been chattering animatedly with a girl she didn't know.

"I forgot you wouldn't know!" she exclaimed. "The trip had been running for years, only for the seventh year though, I suppose because we are supposed to be responsible. Also, the trace has broken for all of us so we can use magic outside Hogwarts as you probably know. Apparently Professor McGonagall suggested it to help us better understand the muggle world which we live in. It's a trip to a muggle town in Devon where we all stay in a youth hostel, surrounded by muggles. It is supposed to teach us responsibility, as we can't just use magic whenever we want in front of muggles especially now the trace had broken. So we can get used to being in the muggle world without out parents under the responsibility of the teachers, so that if we do make a mistake the consequences won't be too dire," Lily told her in a tone filled with excitement. "Anyway, hadn't you better go and see Dumbledore?" she reminded Hermione.

"Oh, right. I'll see you later," Hermione nodded and got up quickly, leaving the hall along with other trailing students reluctant to go to lessons.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Granger. Do come in and have a seat," Dumbledore's warm voice came from the other side of his office door before her knock had finished its echo.

Hermione pushed open the door to see the familiar sight of the headmasters study, almost exactly the same as it was in her time, minus a few things he would collect in later years. She walked swiftly over to the chair opposite his desk and sat.

"I expect you know why I have called you up here?"

"It's about the seventh year trip, isn't it?" Hermione guessed accurately.

"Quite. Normally we couldn't let a student go who doesn't have a signed permission slip from their parents or guardians, but in your case I think we can make an exception, since you have not technically been born yet. I dare not risk leaving you at school, since I am coming along to oversee the trip. We are going to a muggle youth hostel in Devon, England, to give all the seventh years a taste of muggle life in a safe environment," Dumbledore informed her. Hermione nodded, already knowing this from what Lily had told her.

"Now, there is a question of rooms. You see, we have only booked the amount of rooms that we actually need, with students filling them. There are no spaces left. However, the head girl is always allowed a room to herself, if she chooses, but there is always space for another girl in the room with her since the smallest room size has three beds. It just so happens that out current head girl, Dolores Umbridge, whom I think you have met…" as Dumbledore gazed at her with deep, knowing eyes, Hermione fidgeted and then nodded uncomfortably.

"She has chosen a room to herself, but I don't think she would protest if you shared with her. Following your conversation this morning, it may be the start of a beautiful friendship!" he said optimistically.

Hermione was struck dumb in horror. Share with Umbridge? She'd rather die! But under the perceptive eyes of Dumbledore she did not protest, knowing this was the only way for her to go on the trip at all. "I – that's fine," she coughed, swallowing hard.

"Good, good. Here is a list of things you should pack. Now I suggest you get back to lessons. I am sure your friends would be delighted to answer any other questions you may have, and you can find me here if their answers do not prove satisfiable."

Taking this as her dismissal, Hermione stood up numbly and exited the room, staring blankly in front of her the whole way to potions. This couldn't be happening! She had been looking forward to the trip after Lily had explained it to her, excited to do what she had never had a chance to do or find out about in her own time. But now that she would be sharing a room with the woman who had sent her away from all her friends, family, and beloved Ron, she only felt sick.

As she traipsed through the empty corridors, she wondered if she should pull out after all, but decided against it. She had helped Harry defeat Voldemort! She could do this. And so by the time she reached her class she had formulated a plan that would help her cope with Dumbledore for an entire month.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, did Dumbledore want to talk to you about the trip?" Lily whispered to her as she took her seat.

"Yeah. He said I can go, but I have to share a room with Umbridge," Hermione whispered back, pulling a face.

"Oh, poor you!" Lily gasped. "I could go and talk to him, ask if-"

"It's no use, sharing with Umbridge is the only way I'll be able to come on the trip," Hermione explained, opening her text book. "But don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Hermione…" Lily began, noticing a strange gleam in her friends eye.

"I just have to fetch some ant legs," Hermione said, getting up and disappearing at the back of the classroom where the ingredients cupboard was kept. Lily stared after her, wondering if she should be worried.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I admit, I lost intrest in this for a few days, as it was following the pattern of several other Hermione/Marauder fanfics, but because of everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited **(thank you so much!)** I decided to try and continue but in a different direction to the origional one, so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think of the idea!

And thank you again to everyone who did review!


	5. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter then I would be rich, famous and Sirius would never have died. (I would have created some other long lost relative/god-parent to die at the end of book five; Sirius was just too brilliant a character to kill off in my opinion)

I'm so, so, so sorry this has taken nearly six weeks to write/upload. Please don't hate me, but I've had loads of exams and still have some coming up so the nxt update might not happer for a while...

Anyway, I know Truth or Dare is kind of cliche but I couldn't think of a better way for the group to pass the time during the 'flight' to Devon. I have no idea how long it actually takes to get to Devon from Scotland, so the timing probably isn't acurate but I try my best.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**~ Truth or Dare ~**

Hermione staggered into the carriage, her arms laden with heavy, not to mention dusty, old volumes that the librarian had only grudgingly agreed to lend her for the duration of the trip.

"Hermione, what kept you? We've been waiting for… what are _those_?" Lexi's voice gasped.

Hermione heard Lily laughing (she couldn't see either of her friends due to the books piled high in front of her face). "Books!" Lily exclaimed. "Now we can do some studying, isn't it brilliant that Hermione thinks of everything, Lexi?"

Hermione herself dumped the pile of books on the nearest empty seat and heaved a sigh of relief before turning round to look at Lily and Lexi. They were all in a Thestral-pulled carriage which could seat up to eight people (They now had roofs and had been enlarged especially for the trip which would take about four - five hours due to the need to stay undetected by muggles). "Sorry," she puffed, taking a seat next to the pile of books. "This lot takes some carrying."

Lexi's eyes were wide with horror. "Noooo! You can't make me work a single second on this trip!"

"Stop overreacting, this is just a bit of light reading for me to do in my spare time," Hermione rolled her eyes as Lexi gave a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Ha," Lexi stuck her tongue out at Lily. "But why so many?" she added to Hermione.

"Oh, this isn't all of them," Hermione shrugged, reaching for one of the books.

Even Lily looked surprised at this. "What? But where are the rest of them then?"

As if on cue, James Potter, muttering curses under his breath, stumbled into the carriage and dumped the huge pile of books he had been holding unceremoniously on the floor.

"James!" Hermione tutted disapprovingly, peering at him over the edge of her book.

"What? I got them here, didn't I?" James protested, his eyes straying over to where Lily was watching him in amusement. The moment she saw his smile, however, she changed in to a frown.

"I'd move your butt if I were you, Potter," Sirius' casual tone drifted towards them from outside the carriage.

"Show off," James humphed when he stepped aside just in time to let another stack of books float through the open doorway, followed by a swaggering Sirius.

"Ah, it's not my fault your brains are even less than your looks, dear boy," Sirius commented offhandedly.

Hermione, not really paying attention to the banter, suddenly started laughing. She had heard the words 'dear boy' and mistaken them to the point it seemed Sirius had been calling James the 'Deer boy'.

Everyone stared at her, puzzled, especially Sirius, not understanding what she was laughing at.

"Well, I'm glad you find me funny even when I'm not trying to be," the dark haired youth commented with a smirk. That made Hermione sit up straight and she glared at him.

"I wasn't laughing at you. You called James a 'Deer' boy," she told him.

Both Sirius and James stared at her in shock, immediately recognising the reference to the animal James could transform into at will. Hermione was also confused, and it was Lily who broke the silence.

"We'll probably be leaving soon, you boys should get to your own carriage. And where is Alice? She should be here by now," Lily commented with a pointed look at James.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say goodbye to me just yet," James grinned at Lily, who sighed. "We're all sharing this carriage – why else would I have agreed to help Hermione with her books?"

"What?!" Lily screamed so loudly that Hermione and Lexi had to cover their ears.

"I knew you'd be happy," James nodded and fell gracefully onto the sofa-like seat next to Lily, who immediately got up and moved to the other side of the carriage.

"Who made the carriage arrangements? I am so going to sue them!" she huffed angrily.

For some reason, everyone glanced at Hermione who was once again thoroughly involved in her book. "Hmm?" she murmured into the silence.

"Hermione?" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Did you make it so the boys were sharing with us?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

Hermione blinked. "Oh. Well, erm, sort of… I needed help with my books, and I thought the only way to get James to help would be to promise him the journey spent with, uh, you," she admitted.

Lily glared daggers at her friend. "No way. I refuse to spend _four hours_ cooped up in a small carriage with_ him_," she spat venomously.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Lexi cut across her. "Hey, it'll be fun. We can play truth or dare, with a twist," she suggested smugly.

"A twist?" Remus echoed.

Before Lexi could explain, Alice and Pettigrew entered the carriage breathlessly. "Sorry we're late," Alice apologised, panting. "Peter lost his wand and I was helping him look for it."

"He could've asked us for help," Sirius said, frowning slightly.

"You weren't there," Alice shrugged apologetically.

Just then an announcement was made that the journey was now starting, and that everyone was to stay seated for the flight. Everyone took their seats and Lexi looked round at everyone.

"So, let's start."

"Start what?" Pettigrew asked nervously. Hermione scowled at him before going back to her book.

"Truth or dare, of course!" Lexi replied brightly, taking out her wand.

"Wh-what if we don't want to play?" Pettigrew squeaked, looking alarmed.

Lexi waved her wand and muttered something under her breath. "Too late, you have to play now. Otherwise you'll be thrown out of the carriage," she grinned slyly.

Lily groaned. "Lexi!"

"What did you just do?" James asked her curiously.

"She just spelled the carriage so that if anyone tells a lie instead of truth, they will glow red for twenty four hours and if they refuse a dare then they shine with a blue light for twenty four hours. If they refuse a second time, they are thrown out of the carriage. There is the option of removing an item of clothing if you don't want to do the dare or admit a truth but you still shine with blue or red light, you just won't get thrown out of the carriage," Hermione told him, not looking up from her book.

"Sounds interesting," James grinned wickedly with a look at Lily, who promptly turned the other way.

"Okay, I'll start," Lexi said. "Lily, truth or dare?"

Hermione glanced up for a moment. She knew Lexi was determined to get Lily and James together and was slightly interested as to how the two really did end up together. It would be a good story to tell Harry when she got back… if she got back. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she tried to focus on the page she was reading.

"Dare… no – wait, truth," Lily said quickly.

Lexi gave her a disappointed look. "Fine then. Do you hate James?"

Everyone, including Hermione, gaped at Lexi. None of them had expected that.

"Of course," Lily sniffed. James, who had been watching Lily eagerly, slumped backwards with a heartbroken look on his face.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I knew the words sounded harsh – too harsh, the moment they were out of my mouth, but I couldn't take them back. One look at James' face made me feel guilty, but I hadn't done anything wrong… had I? He already knew I hated him…

"Are you sure? That's your final answer?" Lexi pressed me. She was my best friend but sometimes she could be really annoying, especially when it came to James.

"Yes, I'm sure." I forced myself not to look at James. Since I was not glowing red, he knew I wasn't lying. But surely it's better that he now knows I'm not messing about…

"Hang on – I thought I only got a red light if I was lying!" I exclaimed, looking down at myself in horror as a red light surrounded me, making me glow the colour of crimson, a few shades darker than my hair.

I noticed Black smirking at me. "Well, it seems obvious to me. You don't hate James, you just think you do," he told me. _Yeah, thanks, Black_, I thought.

James, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, no longer looked like I had broken his heart. "Of course you don't hate me. How could anyone hate someone as handsome as me?" Yep, he's defiantly back to his old self. I had probably imagined the look on his face earlier. If so, why did I suddenly feel… disappointment?

"Maybe because, oh, I don't know, you're a complete idiot and-" I began.

"Lily, you have one minute to change your answer, otherwise you will remain red for the rest of the day," Lexi warned me.

I winced visibly. I couldn't say it, I couldn't!

"Fifty seconds, forty-nine, forty-eight…" Lexi got everyone, even Peter, to join in the countdown. I glared at all of them. Except Hermione, she was still immersed in her book.

"You guys are all so immature," I growled. I was never going to say it.

"Twenty-seven, twenty-six…"

I gulped. They were just words… they didn't mean anything… It was worth saying them if it meant I didn't have to remain red…

"Eleven… ten…nine…eight…"

I closed my eyes and burst out: "FineIdon'thateJames."

"What was that?" James pressed as the others continued counting.

"Five…four…three…two…"

"Fine. I. don't. hate. James." I said loudly through gritted teeth.

"…One…"

There was a long pause and I kept my eyes fixed on my glowing hand in embarrassment at having everyone stare at me. Well, everyone except Hermione. She was still immersed in her book, and for that I was thankful.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the glowing red [light? Aura?] surrounding me faded until I was my normal colour again… apart from my cheeks, I could feel them burning and guessed they were the same flaming colour as my hair. When I looked up, I couldn't meet James' eyes, knowing there would be a knowing smirk on his face, but thankfully he kept quiet.

"Well?" Lexi urged me. I looked up at her, confused. "Choose someone!" she prompted.

"Oh, yeah." I cast my eyes around the carriage. "Umm…" and then I smirked, fixing my eyes on Alice. "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Wh-what?" Alice looked surprised to be chosen. "Uh, truth, I guess," she said, looking uncomfortable. She didn't often hang around boys much and I guessed the fact she didn't know the boys as 'well' as Lexi, Hermione and I did.

"Girls are such wimps," I heard Sirius complain. "Where's the fun in always doing truth's?"

I glared at him. "Sexist moron." Turning back to Alice, I said: "What's up between you and Peter?"

Peter squeaked in surprise when he heard my question and I noted how Alice's cheeks turned the same shade of red that mine had been a few moments ago.

"Well, um, not much, we're just friends…" Alice began.

"Y'know, I always thought it should be called a 'red' lie instead of a 'white' lie," James remarked with a grin as he looked at Alice.

"Heh, this is the moment of truth Wormtail, listen closely," Sirius teased his small friend.

"I – well – we… uh… maybe like each other a little bit?" Alice finally admitted with an awkward glance at Peter, who offered her a shy smile that none of us missed except Hermione (of course).

I sat back, satisfied with my matchmaking success. I wasn't usually a keen matchmaker like Lily, but those two were so sweet together, plus I doubted they'd ever get up the courage to admit their feelings for each other otherwise. Some relationships just needed a tiny 'push' in the right direction.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hermione had tuned out of the game when it first took off, and so when she heard her name mentioned her head snapped up like a dog hearing its master whistle for it. "What?" she snapped, her finger hovering over the line in the book she had got up to.

To her surprise, Remus (who was sitting 'next' to her – there were a few centimetres of space between them) leaned over to her and whispered, "Be careful, Lexi just whispered something to Alice, and no doubt they have something planned for you like with Lily and Alice," he told her.

"Oh, the game. Sorry, I forgot, I was engrossed in my book," Hermione realised and smiled a 'thank you' to Remus, who nodded happily in return.

"Is it really necessary for a 'no whispering' rule to be added to the game?" James complained.

"Sorry. Hermione, truth or dare?" Alice said with much more confidence than she had held a moment before. Hermione watched her warily.

"…Dare," Hermione decided. _Surely whatever they come up with can't be worse than facing Voldemort or being tortured by Bellatrix?_ She thought. _And I can't risk them asking a personal question about my past or family, so dare it is._

"Finally! Sirius exclaimed to Hermione's look of confusion.

"Sirius made a sexist comment about how 'all girls are wimps' for choosing truth over dare after Alice choose truth like me," Lily explained for Hermione's benefit.

"Oh," Hermione nodded and glanced at Sirius, thinking that of he knew what she had been through, he would never have even thought the 'girls are wimps' comment. "So, what's my dare?" she added impatiently, itching to get it over with so she could continue reading.

"I dare you to sit on Remus' lap until we decide you can get off," Alice challenged, adopting the tone often used by Lexi when she was in one of her more mischievous moods.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Ah – what?" I asked, shocked. "No way," I stated firmly.

"So that's a refusal then?" Lexi pressed me, leaning forward. I could practically feel the blue light beginning to surround me and the shame it brought with it. I swallowed but before I could answer, Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Wimp," he told me coolly. That did it. I ground my teeth together angrily. No-one, and I repeat, _no-one_, called me a wimp.

"Fine, I'll do it," I stood up defiantly, but then glanced at Remus apologetically. "Sorry about this, I don't have to if you don't want me to…?" I trailed off awkwardly, brushing some brown curls out of my eyes.

"No, that's okay," Remus told me. "We can't have the brightest witch in Hogwarts glowing blue on our first day in Devon," he smiled in a friendly way.

"Goodness girl, don't apologise! Can't you see he _wants_ you to sit on his lap?" Lexi rolled her eyes at me and as I sat lightly on Remus' lap I glimpsed his cheeks flushing red, mirroring mine, out of the corner of my eye.

I was expecting his lap to be quite hard, and I sat on the edge of his lap apprehensively, maintaining space between us. It was quite uncomfortable, and I could feel his legs shifting underneath me restlessly. I was probably giving him pins and needles, but I wasn't about to give up on the dare now.

"Hermione, it's your turn to choose," Remus said, sounding calm but I could tell he felt just as awkward as I did.

"Okay," I looked around the carriage. It was time the boys became more involved. "Can I think for a second?"

In the moment's silence, Sirius, who was seated next to Remus, shifted closer to his best friend so he could whisper in my ear. "You know you'll be more comfortable if you sit further back and relax into Remus," he advised in a low voice. I flushed at the thought and was prepared to slap him again for that when I had a flash of inspiration.

"Sirius, truth or dare?" I said levelly as he drew back. The surprise in his eyes made me grin smugly.

"What did he say to you?" Lily asked me curiously.

"That's none of your business," I told her, the sharpness in my voice caused more by embarrassment at Sirius' words than by her curiosity.

"It soon will be," Lily smirked. Shoot, she knows I have to choose truth next time.

"Dare," Sirius' voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I focused my attention on him and asked a question that sounded perfectly innocent. "Am I correct in thinking you can't see Thestrals?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that's Chapter Five out of the way... so sorry again that's it's taken so long!

I know this chapter focuses mainly on Lily and James' relationship but the next chapter (if I eever have the time to write it) will be focused on Hermione, Sirius and Remus.

Can anyone guess what Hermione's dare for Sirius might be? (I bet none of you can guess. Mwahahaaa!)

And evil laugh over and done with, please review and try to guess the dare!


	6. Truth or Dare Continued

**Disclaimer:** I'll get this over with quick: Idon'townHarryPotteronlytheplotofthisbookand eventhat'snotgreat.

I also want to say that I spent a whole day not revising to write this because I felt guilty for not uploading the last chapter for so long, so please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**~ Truth or Dare Continued ~**

**Sirius' POV**

I stared, shocked into silence by the only person who could render me speechless.

"What are Thestrals?" I heard someone, I think it was Lexi, ask. I could see everyone else shrugging and looking around in case someone else had the answer.

At last I found my voice. "Thestrals are horse-like creatures which are employed by Dumbledore to pull the school carriages," I answered, blinking at Hermione, who just looked at me with a calm expression on her face. Then my eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know if I can see them?"

"But everyone knows it's magic that pulls the school carriages," Alice spoke up before Hermione could answer me.

I glanced at her briefly. "Nope, it's definitely Thestrals."

"Then why can't we see them?" Lily asked, confused. I sighed.

"I'm sure Hermione can answer that," I said, looking pointedly at the girl currently seated on the lap of one of my best mates. It was easy to see she was uncomfortable, perched on the very edge of Remus' lap, but then she wasn't exactly letting herself relax. I didn't know what her problem was; Remus was handsome in his own way and had had several girls ask him out before and flirt with him, although he had never accepted any of them. But it was clear to James and I that he had developed feelings for Hermione so why couldn't she see it herself?

"You can only see Thestrals if you have seen someone die," the bushy-haired girl explained simply. "So, Sirius, are you going to answer my question?"

I ran a hand through my messy black hair. "I choose a dare, not truth," I reminded her, and then sighed. "But you would be correct, I cannot see Thestrals." From across the carriage, I saw James raise an eyebrow.

"I thought your mum used to make you, y'know, experience… certain things," my other best mate questioned.

"She made me watch several torturing sessions, yeah, but dad wouldn't let me see anyone die," I replied offhandedly, for once not enjoying the attention the rest of the carriage was giving me. Hermione seemed to sense this as she spoke up immediately.

"Well, then I dare you to climb out of the window and, feeling for the solid bodies, sit and ride on one of the Thestrals until I say you can get off," Hermione challenged.

Silence. Once more, everyone's eyes were on me. But this time, I didn't mind.

"It's too dangerous!" Lexi burst out, to my surprise. I had always taken her for the most daredevil girl out of her, Lily and Alice.

"Aw, I never knew you cared," I teased, flashing Lexi a flirtatious smile that (not to say I was looking, more like saw out of the corner of my eye) made Hermione pretend to puke. What can I say, I had a reputation to keep up.

Hermione coughed. "So is that a refusal then?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Guess boys can be just as wimpy as girls."

"Wimpy? Prongs, did you hear that? She called me a wimp!" I exclaimed dramatically, staggering across the carriage with both hands clutched over my heart and falling into James' ready arms.

"Oh, the world will end now that she's found out your darkest secret: Sirius Black, the wimp!" James wailed in mock horror. He then stood up, letting me fall to the floor. "It was nice knowing you, mate," he pretended to weep.

I rolled over slightly to look at Hermione. Remus was whispering something to her and she grinned. I noticed a faint blush, so faint that you had to be looking carefully to see it, spread across her cheeks.

"How could you, Moony?" I sobbed theatrically, a look of heartbreak on my face. "How could you?"

"What?" Remus looked slightly confused. I suppressed a smirk. Dear, dear old Moony.

"How could you sit there and whisper sweet things into Hermione's ear when I, your best mate, am suffering severe heartbreak over my darkest secret being found out!" I finished grandly.

Remus flushed scarlet at my choice of words, and Prongs, Wormtail, Lexi and Alice all started laughing. Only Lily and Hermione remained unimpressed at my antics. "I was not whispering sweet things to her," Remus protested.

"How could you focus on the pretty maiden when your best mate is in danger of dying?" I wept, ignoring his protests.

"Oh Remus, what shall we do? Sirius is on the verge of dying and oh how much he shall be missed," Hermione said dryly.

"A kiss from a pretty maiden would make it all better though," I said to her, perking up slightly and dropping my act. "A kiss from the pretty maiden who broke my heart with her words can heal the pain she caused me," I continued, well aware that even Lily was trying hard not to smile now.

Remus chuckled. "Hermione, do you think we should tell him his minute's almost up?"

"My minute?" I echoed in confusion until a smile spread across Hermione's face.

"Nah, I think Sirius would look pretty good surrounded by a glowing, fluorescent blue light for the next twenty-four hours," she commented lightly.

I cursed, jumping up from the floor. Amidst all the fooling around, I had forgotten about the game. "I accept the dare!" I yelled, running to the window which overlooked the invisible Thestrals.

* * *

**Hermione's POV **

I shook my head in amusement as I watched the messy-haired marauder unlatch the window swiftly with his wand and hoist himself up, swinging his leg over the other side.

"Think he'll make it?" Remus asked me, letting me hear the laughter in his voice from a few moments before.

"Despite his lack of attention in class, he's an intelligent wizard. He won't let himself fall, which is partly why I gave him this dare, " I told Remus my expectations, leaning back against him into a more comfortable position to watch the show. I felt extremely awkward, leaning back against his chest like that, but Alice's dare made it impossible for me to get off until she said I could, and Remus knew that so I reasoned that I may as well be comfortable until I could return to my own seat.

"Comfortable?" Remus murmured in my ear as we watched James duck out of the way of Sirius' flailing foot that was still inside the carriage.

I murmured agreement, laying my head back so that it fit snugly in the crook of his neck, under his chin. I felt myself blush when I realised that I actually fit quite nicely on Remus' lap when I relaxed against him, and that Remus's chest was quite muscly. I guessed this was because the werewolf inside him made him physically stronger than he would have been if he hadn't been a werewolf. This thought lead me on to wonder why he wasn't as forward with girls and Sirius and James (although James was only interested in one girl). He was handsome enough to rival his friends as he chose, and he was pretty fit, even if he often chose not to wear clothes which emphasized this. But, all things considered, I realised I liked how he was quieter than Sirius and James, and more respectful. He was easier to get along with, too.

"Sirius, maybe you really should stop now," Lexi's voice brought me out of my reverie and I mentally shook myself, angry at where my thoughts had been heading. Remus was a friend, nothing more.

I looked up to see… nothing. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere. I drew in my breath. "Sirius?" I tired not to sound worried.

"'M here," Sirius' voice mumbled.

"Look, he's holding onto the window with both his hands," Remus pointed out to me. I followed his gaze and noticed his fingers clutching the sill tightly.

I noticed Lexi go to the window. "Need a hand?" she smirked at him.

"I'd just leave him there if I were you. His head is so big it wouldn't fit back through the window," James confided loudly to Lexi.

"Don't be so mean!" Lily reprimanded James. I wasn't surprised at her tone but I thought she hated Sirius as much as she did James…

"Well, it's nice to know at least someone in the world loves me," Sirius' head appeared, looking slightly strained as he held onto the window with just his hands.

"Shove off, Black. Potter does have a point, you are arrogant and conceited," Lily told him nastily.

The look on Sirius' face before his head disappeared from sight as he pretended to fall away made me laugh, and I had to clutch Remus' hand to stop me falling from his lap.

"He is such a drama queen," Remus muttered, placing his other hand at my waist to steady me. I felt tingles run through my body at his touch, even though he wasn't even touching bare skin. What was happening to me? I tried to ignore the tingles and instead agreed with Remus' comment.

"What if Sirius falls?" a small voice piped up. I felt myself go cold. Leave it to Pettigrew to ruin the moment. How could he pretend he cared when in a couple of years he was going to kill one of his best friends? Maybe he didn't know what he was going to do, but he obviously didn't care for them as much as James, Remus and Sirius all cared for each other, and they extended that care towards him. He just didn't return it.

"You alright?" Remus asked me and I realised he had felt me tensing up.

"Yeah, fine," I forced a smile and made myself relax.

"He won't fall," Alice reassured the boy, smiling at him.

"Guys, he's doing it! Sirius is getting onto the Thestral! Or, at least, I think it's a Thestral. It's looking like me he's sitting on thin air," Lexi informed us, partly in excitement and partly in uncertainty.

Everyone, even Lily, crowded the window, except for Remus and I. Because of that stupid dare, I couldn't get off Remus' lap.

"Hey, Alice, can I get down now? To watch Sirius?" I called to her hopefully but she shook her head before turning back to the window.

I slumped back against Remus. "This is so unfair. I should be able to watch Sirius carry out the dare _I_ thought up for him," I grumbled.

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, I want to see it too. I bet it looks pretty funny, and it's not everyday you get to see Sirius looking stupid," he told me.

I twisted round to look at Remus, trying not to pay attention to how close we were now. If I leaned any closer, our lips would touch… _No! Bad Hermione! Concentrate on the conversation,_ I scolded myself mentally.

"And I thought you were his friend," I teased lightly, feeling my skin tingle as Remus slipped his other had around my waist to prevent me from falling off now I had changed position.

"I am, but sometimes having the two most popular guys in your year as best mates can get annoying. Especially when they never seem to put a foot wrong, social-wise. It's refreshing to see Sirius trying to ride a creature he can't even see. If the rest of the school ever found out about this…" Remus trailed off, amusement lingering in his gaze. I found myself staring at his eyes in slight amazement. They were mostly a dark grey, but had flecks of lighter grey and a kindly twinkle to finish off. They were beautiful. _Urgh, stop thinking about him like that! Bad, bad Hermione!_ I scolded myself mentally once again.

"I'm not jealous of them," Remus added when I didn't say anything. "I guess…"

"What?" I asked curiously.

Remus shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Hey, look, I think Sirius has managed it," he nodded to the window. I eyed him for a moment. He looked uncomfortable and I decided not to press the issue, instead turning back round in his lap so I was facing forwards again. I did notice that his hands stayed around my waist though, and he linked his fingers, giving the impression of trying to trap me there although I knew that he wouldn't stop me if I tried to get up.

Meanwhile, everyone previously crowded around the window reclaimed their seats, however I noticed a change in the seating arrangements. Alice and Peter were sitting next to each other like before, but now opposite them were Jams and Lily, who had previously been next to Lexi. Lily didn't look pleased at the way James had taken Lexi's seat but when she appealed to her friend, Lexi replied that she was fine sitting under the window and that James could keep his seat by Lily. The redhead wore a frown on her pretty face and had her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

Luckily, no-one seemed to have seen how close Remus and I were a moment ago.

"Hey, Hermione, I did it!" Sirius boasted.

"You can gloat now Padfoot, but we all saw you when you were floundering helpless, holding onto nothing except the window sill," James called back. "I know a certain someone who'd love to hear about that!"

"You wouldn't tell!" Sirius shouted in disbelief as I pictured him glaring.

James just smirked and sat back.

"Who was James talking about?" I asked Remus in a low voice.

Remus rested his chin on top of my head and when he spoke I could feel the vibrations his throat made. It was a weird but good feeling, and part of me didn't ever want to move away from that position. "He's talking about Sirius' most recent ex-girlfriend, Marlene McKinnon. I'm surprised you haven't met her already, she and Lily are good friends. Although she is in Ravenclaw, so I suppose that explains it. James finds the whole thing hilarious as Sirius had to ditch McKinnon in a rather… surprising manner, and doesn't hesitate to tease Sirius about it every chance he gets," Remus explained.

"Oh, okay." I admit I was curious about the 'surprising manner' in which Sirius had dumped Marlene McKinnon, but it wasn't really any of my business so I kept quiet.

"Hey, lovebirds," Lexi's teasing voice made me jump and I immediately sat forward, creating a little space between Remus and I. For some reason, Remus' hands tightened momentarily around me before relaxing again. I wasn't really sure how to defend myself against Lexi's accusation, and so I settled for a slightly snappy 'What?'

"Oooh, someone's feeling a bit moody today aren't they?" Lexi winked at me and I glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I sniffed.

"Suuuuure, Hermione. Anyway, I think you should tell Sirius to come back in now so we can continue with the game," Lexi suggested.

I shrugged. "I guess. SIRIUS, GET BACK IN HERE NOW!" I bellowed as loudly as I could. Everyone around me winced, covering their ears with their hands.

"Wow Hermione, you sure know how to deafen a guy," James groaned.

"Serves you right," Lily told him.

"What? Why?" James protested.

"For being such a stupid toe-rag," Lily informed him, slightly haughtily.

A few moments later, Sirius popped back though the window, landing on the seat directly below, next to Lexi. "Miss me?" he grinned at everyone.

"You wish," Lexi nudged him with her foot. Sirius seized it with a smirk. "Hey! Let go, idiot," Lexi glared at him, although I detected no menace in her expression.

"Only when you tell me you missed my company," Sirius told her.

"Fine, I missed you," Lexi grumbled. Was it just me or did reluctance flash in Lexi's eyes as Sirius dropped her foot? I knew by now that everyone expected Sirius to flirt with girls whenever he could, but was it possible that Lexi had a crush on him? Lily had told me she was single…

"Hey, you two!" Sirius suddenly pointed a finger at Remus and I. "Did something happen when I was away?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

I suddenly realised I had unconsciously settled back against Remus again when no-one was watching us and I felt my cheeks go red. "You're imagining things, Black," I said firmly, but this time I didn't change my position.

"Just get your turn over, Padfoot," Remus told his friend.

Sirius smirked at me. "If you insist," he said as his eyes swept the carriage.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Peter, truth or dare?" Sirius let his eyes rest on his smaller friend.

"I-um…D-dare," Peter squeaked, surprised to be chosen.

"I dare you to kiss Alice," Sirius smirked.

Peter's eye's widened and he stared at Alice. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she heard Sirius' dare, and she looked like she was going to say something, but before she could utter a single word Peter leant over and planted a hasty kiss on her lips. Peter drew back, his cheeks flaming red, and Alice also looked embarrassed but she said nothing, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on her feet.

"James, truth or dare," Peter said hurriedly, not liking being the centre of attention. Lexi was smirking at Alice, who refused to meet her eyes.

"Dare, of course," James said confidently.

"If you dare him to kiss me, I'll kill the both of you," Lily warned Peter.

"Now Evans, what would give you the idea that Wormtail would do a thing like that? Is it because you secretly want it to happen?" James smirked at Lily, who huffed.

"In your dreams," Lily stated.

"And also in yours," James neatly turned her comment around and Lily flushed.

"Whatever, just get on with it Peter," she grumbled.

"Okay, well, James I dare you to… to… oh, I know! I dare you to perform the Jelly Legs Curse on Hermione," Peter suggested. His tone was light but Hermione narrowed her eyes. He was probably trying to pay her back for being indirectly 'mean' to him.

"You can try," Hermione told James as the marauder leaped up at the challenge.

"You mean, you can try to stop me," James smirked, taking out his wand.

Hermione didn't try to stand up; she just took out her wand and, staying in her relaxed position, coolly waited for James to make the first move.

James pointed his wand at Hermione and shouted "Locomotor Wibbly!" but before it hit, Hermione swished her wand in a circle and a shield sprung up in front of her. The spell rebounded onto James before he could blink and his legs collapsed under him.

Hermione remained poised for a moment before letting her wand drop.

"That's some power," James grunted from the floor, his legs shaking. "We already knew you had a temper Hermione, but you also have power to match it." His strained voice was somewhere between awe and sounding affronted at being defeated so easily. Hermione took pity on him and uttered the counter curse, enabling him to stand up as everyone congratulated her. Even Sirius looked impressed.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Remus muttered in her ear.

"Will do," Hermione turned to smile at him.

James cleared his throat. Remus and Lexi were the only people who hadn't yet had a go yet, and since he didn't know Lexi that well he decided to go for the marauder. "Moony, truth or dare?"

Remus tipped his head slightly to one side and considered. A dare would probably mean he had to move, and by doing so this would dislodge Hermione from his lap. "Truth," he decided.

"Aww, Moony," James complained.

"Truth," Remus repeated and James sighed.

"Okay, okay. Let's see now… Has Lily told you any of her feelings for me and if so, what are they?" James asked.

Remus shook his head in despair. "I should've figured you would ask me a Lily based question," he grinned.

"It's a good job Remus knows I hate – er, strongly dislike you, James," Lily corrected herself quickly, but since it wasn't her turn to speak truthfully no light appeared… not that it would have appeared anyway, of course.

"Shush, let Moony speak," James gently chided her. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

Remus thought back to the fairly limited conversations he had had with Lily. He certainly hung out with her more than his other friends, but that didn't mean she would confide in him. "Well, she's not told me any of her feelings, no," he answered truthfully.

James didn't look disappointed. "But…" he pressed.

Remus clicked his tongue. James never gives up, does he? Remus thought to himself in slight annoyance but also fondly.

"But, like she said earlier, she doesn't hate you," Remus finished with a grin, to which James groaned.

"Thanks for your help, Moony," James deadpanned.

"You're welcome," Remus nodded.

Remus then went on to dare Lexi to eat the owl food he had in his pocket, which she did and said while it didn't taste bad, she was glad she wasn't an owl.

It was getting late and the sky was darkening when the Thestrals brought the carriages to a halt at last and the teachers came round, letting all the students out to see the Youth Hostel that would be their home for the next month.

As soon as Sirius saw their new home, he swore. "We have to live _here_ for a _month_?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I definitely used the word 'smirked' way too much in this chapter, I really need to find a new word.

I hoped you liked it but even if you didn't please review and tell me your thoughts! The more reviews I get the faster I'm likely to get the next chapter up!

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited, you guys are the best!


	7. Forgotton

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter...

I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update. Exams and other fanfics and life got in the way, plus minor writers block. This is kind of a filler chapter, but hopefully it's okay. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**~ Forgotten ~**

**Normal POV**

Hermione stared up at the Youth Hostel and laughed. Turning to look at Sirius, she grinned. "What's up Black? Never stayed in a normal house before?"

Sirius glanced at her. "This is a normal house? Then I'd hate to see what a shabby house looks like," he retorted.

"You've seen the Shrieking Shack, haven't you?" Hermione replied without thinking.

"I guess this doesn't look as bad as the Shrieking Shack... but how do you know about that anyway? You've not been to Hogsmead yet," Sirius frowned as the teachers began leading all the students inside.

Hermione froze. _Flip. Think before you speak, Hermione,_ she told reprimanded herself. "I, er, Remus showed me a picture of it on the Hogsmead map that all students are given," she said quickly. "Come on, we don't want to be left behind," she began to drag Sirius towards the entrance to the Youth Hostel.

"We have your room keys here," Professor Hyden, the Muggle Studies professor, was saying as Hermione and Sirius joined everyone in the entrance hall. It would have been considered spacious if the whole of the Seventh Year hadn't been squashed inside it. "The rooms are that way," he indicated a staircase, "and the breakfast room is up the other staircase. Breakfast is at eight O'clock sharp every morning, so don't be late. You must come down dressed so as to hold up the school's reputation. We are not the only guests here, which brings me onto another matter. Under _no circumstances_ are any of you," he paused briefly to let his eyes roam the crowd of students; his gaze lingering on Sirius and James for a couple of seconds longer than anyone else, "to bring out your wand in the presence of a muggle. You are allowed to practise for your N.E. in your rooms, but you must lock the door beforehand and be _quiet _about it. I have a list of the other rules here, and I will pin it – under a disillusionment charm, of course – to the wall in the common room, which is through that door over there. We are standing in the reception, so if you have any questions about the Hostel then go to the front desk. My room is 119, and the other professor's rooms are listed on the rule sheet if you need any of us. Right now you can come and get your room number from me and then go to your rooms to settle in. Dinner is at six O'clock," he finished.

Hermione began to start forward eagerly to receive her room number, but when no-one else moved she hesitated. "Black?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hmm? Is he finished yet?" Sirius blinked, as if he had been dozing off on his feet. Hermione rolled her eyes as the other students began to wake up around her.

"Oh honestly, am I the only person who ever actually listens?" she murmured to herself.

"Hermione! Hermione, over here darling," a sickly sweet voice called. Hermione pretended to retch before turning to see Umbridge trotting towards her, holding a room key above her head in triumph.

Sirius gave her a smirk. "Heh, have fun Hermione."

Hermione shot him a dark look. "One more word, Black..." she left the threat hanging in the air as Umbridge reached her and began dragging her towards the staircase.

* * *

"I can tell this is just going to be so exciting," Umbridge was chattering as they walked briskly along the dull, blue carpeted corridor that lead to their shared room. "We can see what life in the muggle world is like, and still use magic to always have the upper hand when we meet the muggles," she continued. Hermione tried to interrupt, to remind her that they weren't allowed to use magic in the presence of muggles, but Umbridge swept on regardless. "And here we are," she said, frowning as they reached room number 211.

The dirty white paint was peeling and the lock was rusty as Umbridge turned the key with difficulty. At last the door opened. Hermione thought the room wasn't actually that bad – she had seen much worse, but Umbridge had a firm look of disdain fixed upon her ugly features.

There were three beds in the room, each bed with a folded bed sheet and folded duvet on each bed, plus a pillow. From what Hermione could see, the sheets weren't dirty and none of the beds seems to be broken. They were normal muggle beds, with one single bed and the other two as bunk beds. There was one window overlooking the street two floors below and an en suit bathroom. In one corner was a small but clean-looking wardrobe, and some shelves. There was also a TV, a small table and a couple of chairs.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised. This is a muggle dwelling, after all," Umbridge swallowed.

Hermione turned to her angrily. "What did you expect? Luxury mansions with king-sized four poster beds?" she asked.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Actually, yes. This is really disgraceful, how could anyone live here?" she asked with clear disdain.

Hermione sighed, and remembered that Umbridge was a pureblood, used to luxury. "Well, the muggle world has a lot of poverty and this is only a Youth Hostel, not a five star hotel."

"How do you know?" Umbridge looked at her strangely and Hermione mentally slapped herself. She was meant to be a pureblood too!

"Oh, I – I take muggle studies," Hermione lied quickly. She didn't like lying, but she guessed that since she was basically living a lie now it didn't really matter as long as she kept her cover.

"Okay, well I'm taking this bed," Umbridge declared, inching over to the single bed and reaching out a tentative finger to touch the folded sheet as if it might carry a disease. "On second thought, I'll do that later. I'm going to find Clarice and Bella to see if they have to endure a... hole like this. See you later Hermione," Umbridge turned on her heel and left the room in a flurry of pink, leaving Hermione gaping.

"Great, just great," Hermione muttered, and set about making her bed and, after a few moments of thought, Umbridge's as well. She had discovered their suitcases already in the cupboard and was beginning to unpack when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" she called out, not stopping her work. "The door's open."

"Hermione!" Lily called, emerging from behind the door and throwing herself at the bushy-haired girl, quickly followed by Lexi and a slightly less boisterous Alice.

"Mmph! Can't...breathe..." Hermione gasped as they swamped her. They finally let her go and Lexi pulled everyone down onto the bottom bunk bed. "Not that it's not great to see you, but I saw you less than an hour ago in the carriage and shouldn't you all be unpacking?"

Lexi pulled a face. "Boring," she replied, leaning against the wall. "We wanted to see how you're getting on with Umbridge."

Hermione hesitated. "Well, apart from down-talking muggles she's been fine, partly because she left five minutes after we got here to go and see her friends," she replied.

"Oh, she didn't leave you to do all the unpacking and making the beds, did she?" Alice asked sympathetically.

"I don't mind," Hermione shrugged off her friends concern. "She would have asked for my help anyway so it was quicker that I just did all of it."

"Still, she should have at least tried to do it by herself," Lily began angrily. "It's not fair if she makes you do all the work."

Hermione conceded the point, knowing she wouldn't win the argument, and was about to get up and continue her unpacking when Lexi's next question made her freeze.

"So, Hermione, you seemed to be getting pretty comfortable with Remus in the carriage," the blonde-haired girl said slyly. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers.

"Is that a blush I see?" Lily teased and Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

"No!" Hermione denied quickly. "We're just friends," she insisted. "And besides, I would never have sat on his lap if you hadn't dared me."

Lily nodded. "Yes, it's still too early for you to do that without prompting. Oh, that reminds me Lexi, you seemed pretty at ease yourself when Sirius was teasing you." Hermione guessed she wasn't the only one who had Spotted Lexi's suspicious behaviour.

"Wh-what?" Lexi squeaked in surprise. "I, er, I mean, he was, no I mean that we were just messing around," she stammered unconvincingly.

"You so have a crush on him," Lily grinned, nudging her friend.

"Ah, go away," Lexi huffed, but she didn't deny it. After a moment of everyone, even Hermione, staring at her pointedly, she relented. "Fine, I may have a tiny little crush on him," she admitted at last. "But, enough of me, what about you Alice? What's up with you and Peter?"

"Me and Peter? Oh, nothing," Alice said, waving away Lexi's question.

"Come on, you admitted you liked him," Lexi pressed, leaning forward.

"I... er... well, I don't know," Alice sighed. "I mean, I do like him, but I don't know if I like him more than... more than Danny," she whispered the last part and Lily and Lexi enveloped her in a sympathetic hug.

"Who's Danny?" Hermione asked.

Lily glanced at her swiftly. "Can I tell her?" she asked Alice, who just nodded sadly. "Come with me Hermione," she said quietly and led Hermione out of the room so they were standing in the corridor.

"Danny was Alice's first, and last, boyfriend," she began in a low voice. "Alice fell for him hard – it wasn't really surprising; he's handsome and clever – in Ravenclaw house – and was the first guy to see past her shyness, but quite a few girls in his own house like him. At first it was fine, and Alice was really happy going out with him but after about a month I guess he grew tired of her or something, because she walked in on him snogging another Ravenclaw girl," Lily paused and Hermione just stared at her, knowing how Alice must have felt. _Alice must have been hurt like I was when I saw Ron kissing Lavender,_ she thought. That made Hermione gasp. _Ron!_ She had forgotten about her fiancé and suddenly felt a pang strike her heart. _Ron, how could I forget you? I will always remember you as long I live._ She tried to push those thoughts aside for later, but it was hard to listen to her new friend when images of Ron were occupying her mind.

"Even though Danny immediately pushed the girl away and 'dumped' her in front of Alice, she refused to accept his apology and came to Lexi and I crying. However much he hurt her though, I can tell she still has strong feelings for him. Whenever she sees him with another girl, even if they're just talking, she gets all stiff, but although he's tried twice to apologise and get her back she refused him both times," Lily explained.

Hermione nodded. "I understand. We should go and see how she is getting on," she replied, not meeting Lily's eyes, her thoughts still full of Ron.

Before the girls were able to go back inside their room, however, they heard someone calling Lily's name. Turning, they saw James strolling casually towards them.

"Lily, fancy seeing you here," James commented upon reaching them.

Lily scowled. "Yeah, fancy that. What do you want James?"

James smiled charmingly. "I wanted to see you, Lily-kins."

Lily's scowl deepened. "Never call me 'Lily-kins' _ever _again."

"I was wondering if you might want to come and see our room," James suggested to her, 'our' meaning him, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

Before Lily could object, Hermione cut across her. "Yes, she'd love to... if the rest of the girls can come as well."

"Wha- Hermione, what on earth are you-" Lily began hotly, but James spoke to Hermione over her head.

"Sure, I know Peter wants to see Alice, and Sirius won't say no if Lexi comes to visit," James nodded, and then added mischievously, "Plus, Remus is looking forward to seeing you again."

Hermione tried her hardest not to blush. "I – erm, yeah," she mumbled. "I'll go get the girls," she said hurriedly and vanished into her room, reappearing quickly with Lexi and Alice in tow.

As James led them down the corridor, Lily hissed, "What are you playing at Hermione? You know I can't stand James."

Hermione smiled at her. "You know what you told me about Alice? Well, if it's true that she's starting to get feeling for Pettigrew then surely if she sees him a lot he'll help her get over Danny?" She had to force Pettigrew's name out of her mouth, wishing with all her heart that Alice would fall for anyone but Pettigrew, but also wanting her friend to get over her hurt about Danny. Hermione knew that getting feelings for another boy (even if it was Pettigrew) would help Alice recover.

"Ah," Lily nodded in understanding. "Good thinking Hermione."

"Here we are," James announced grandly as they arrived at the end of the corridor outside a door that mirrored Hermione's door in appearance but sported the number 222. James opened the room with a flourish and beckoned the girls inside.

The first thing that met the girls as they trooped inside the small room was Sirius' trademark smirk as he said, "Honestly Padfoot, you set out to find one girl and you come back with four. Guess at least there's one for each of us now."

Hermione caught her breath. What on earth had she just got herself into?

* * *

**Author's Note: **There will be more interaction between Sirius and Hermione in the next chapter, I promise!

Please review - it really motivates me to write and get chapters up sooner!


End file.
